The Lost Clan
by weasle57
Summary: Long ago their used to be five clans in the forest ,but one of them went missing. What happens when the missing clan suddendly turns up in a gathering. Will they become the 5th clan? Or be chased out to find a new home? Read to find out! DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Name: The Lost Clan 

-Weasle57 does not own the series Warriors it belongs to Erin Hunter

A/N-W00t, I'm finally getting this out. I've been planning for a while and decided to finally start!

_A slick black tom with white spots was lying in the center of the clearing, his ears twitched as he heard heavy paw steps coming towards the camp._

_Suddenly a large orange tom with darker flecks bolted into the clearing. "Spottedstar!" He yelled out, the black tom stud up with alarm, "What's wrong Foxwhisker?" the black tom replied, fear bristled his pelt as he waited for an answer_

_"The forest! Its on fire!" gasped out Foxwhisker, "What!" yowled Spottedstar, "Hurry then, we must evacuate the camp! Wake up the clan and lead them away from the fire!_

_Foxwhisker hurried to the dens and woke the sleeping cats. Soon the clearing was flooded with cats, making their way out of the camp._

_"My kit!" yowled out a white she-cat, "Clawkit is missing!"_

_"I've got him!" yowled out a dark gray tom with scars running down his pelt, and all over his face. "Just hurry and get out of camp, he's safe with me"_

_The white she-cat nodded, and with one last glance at her mate she rushed out of camp, with a small kit dangling out of her mouth. The kit mewed in protest as he was roughly poked with twigs and branches, as his mother escaped the camp._

_"Is every one here?" Spottedstar questioned his clan mates, when they safely evacuated the camp. The dark gray tom gently put down Clawkit and responded "Yes Spottedstar, we all escaped the fire safely with only a few scratches"_

_"That's good to hear Scarface, and what about you Whitemint? Are any of the scratches infected?" asked Spottedstar looking at his medicine cat._

_"Yes, Redpaw's and Icethorn's were, but I gave them Horsetail. I gave Dock to the all the other cats who got scratches, and honey for those who breathed the smoke of the fire." replied Whitemint_

_"Spottedstar, our home has been burned to ashes, were shall we go now?" asked a golden she-cat_

_"I'm not sure Goldentail, lets hope Starclan guides us into a new home" Spotted star got up and led his clan away from the danger, the forest, and their home, praying that Starclan will lead them into safety._

_and thus, the journey began…_

A/N- Sooooooooo what do you think? Personally I think it ROCKZ! R&R

The next chapter should be out ASAP! Please feel free to tell me suggestions, and things that might be cool to add. OH I also need a name for the clan (Thunderclan Riverclan, ect.) Something that would fit well with the others D


	2. Leafpool's Dream

Name: The Lost Clan 

Weasle57 does not own the series warriors it belongs to Erin Hunter.

A/N- Thank you for all of those who reviewed! I think for the clan name I'm going to stick with Earthclan cuz

Air/Windclan

Water/Riverclan

Dark/Shadowclan

Sky/Thunderclan or Starclan

Earth/Earthclan

Yes I know fire is missing, but the clan would sound weird Fireclan when theirs Firestar and all. This takes place in like Twilight I guess, but the badger attack doesn't happen and Cinderpelts still alive. I also wanted to clear up some mistakes I made in the first chapter. First of all the gray cat I mentioned isn't Scarface, I meant to put Scarfur and as for redpaw he's supposed to be firepaw now.

* * *

_Leafpool found herself in an unknown forest, with long slim trees with huge wide leaves on top, some even had brown sphere objects hanging off the leaves_. 

"_Leafpool?" she heard a voice call, quickly Leafpool spun around only to face a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat_

"_Spottedleaf?" Leafpool questioned, looking curiously at the she-cat._

_"Leafpool" the tortoiseshell cat said "great times are to come, tonight at full moon, the 5 clans will reunite and the lost clan will gain its rightful name in the forest. Good will prevail and Earthclan shall rise with power even Starclan can control"_

"_The lost clan?" wondered Leafpool only to find Spottedleaf fading away. "Wait!" She cried out, as her sight began to blur_

"_Leafpool"_

"_Leafpool"_

"Leafpool!" shouted Cinderpelt shaking her apprentice vigorously 

"Cinderpelt?" Leafpool questioned once she finally gained consciousness.

"Finally" sighed Cinderpelt "Trying to wake you up is like, trying to wake up a hibernating bear"

"Sorry" Leafpool responded sheepishly, her dream suddenly came back to her. "Earthclan?" she thought, what in Starclan was that supposed to mean?

Leafpool shook her head and took in her surroundings; she was in the medicine cat's den, lying in a heap of moss. She slowly got op and stretched, opening her mouth to let out an enormous yawn.

She walked out the den and headed towards the nursery, wanting to pay a visit to her friend Sorreltail who is going to have kits soon.

"How are you?" She asked Sorreltail upon entering the nursery.

The tortoiseshell she-cat gave her a gentle smile and replied, "I'm fine Leafpool, my kits are to be born soon"

"That's wonderful!" purred Leafpool and gave her friend a quick check up.

"It would be best if you rested a while Sorreltail, we want those kits to be strong and hea-"

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflights yowl could be heard across the clearing

Leafpool hurriedly made her way out of the nursery, hoping her sister was okay.

'What's wrong?!" Leafpool asked her sister "Are you okay? Is anyone hu-"

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Squirrelflight asked her sister with a cheeky grin

Leafpool let out a _mreww _of laughter for worrying about nothing "I don't know, I haven't asked Cinderpelt" her dream suddenly came back "_tonight at full moon, the 5 clans will reunite" _

"I must go" Leafpool thought, something's bound to happen

"Okay" Squirrelflight said bounding of to get a mouse from the fresh kill pile.

A grumble of Leafpool's stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten, and that vole was looking pretty delicious.

Leafpool picked a vole and a sparrow from the fresh kill pile; she made her way into the medicine cat's den and dropped the sparrow in front of Cinderpelt

Cinderpelt muttered a small thank you and sat down to eat, with Leafpool beside her

When Leafpool finished, she sat up and started grooming herself. Lost in thought she thought about her dream

"Earthclan? Is Spottedleaf trying to tell me there were more than 4 clans in the forest besides Starclan? And it's possible that they will show up in the gathering?"

At the mention of gathering Leafpool asked her mentor if she could go

"Of course Leafpool" Cinderpelt replied " You're a true medicine cat now and shouldn't ask permission to go to the gathering, its not my place to decide anyway, thats Firestars choice"

Cinderpelt remembered she had to give some herbs to Mousefur who had been complaining about a bellyache, nodding a small goodbye at Leafpool she darted out of the den, with a small pile of herbs hanging down her mouth

Leafpool looked out the medicine den at the sun, "there's a full moon tonight" she thought "Only Starclan knows what bound to happen"……

* * *

A/N: Awesome first chappie! Hoped you liked it! Don't forget to R&R 


	3. The Fifth Clan

Name: The Lost Clan 

-weasle57 does not own the warriors series it belongs to Erin Hunter

A/N: First of all, thanks again to all of those awesome people who reviewed!

* * *

"Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Ashfur, and Whitepaw shall come to the gathering!" yowled Firestar from on top of the Highledge

Firestar quickly scrambled down and began leading the group of cats, to Windclan territory.

As they made their way on the edge of the lake on Windclan territory, Firestar caught a strong sent of Windclan just ahead of them.

The tree trunk leading into the island shuck a little when he jumped on it but was stable enough for him to cross over it.

"Is every one safely on the island?" Firestar asked when they safley made it to the island, only to receive a slight nod from Brambleclaw

As Firestar began to make his way to the clearing a sharp yowl was heard. Firestar reluctantly raced towards it, his clan mates hot on his heels

"What's going on?" Firestar yowled as he burst into the clearing; he was greeted by the sight of a large group of strange cats, that didn't smell like kittypets or rouges.

"Were not here to fight." Said a slim black tom with white spots "Our previous home has been burned to ashes and we have been traveling for half-a-moon"

"Well keep on traveling!" snarled Blackstar, with other cats yowling in agreement

"Who exactly are you?" asked Leopardstar, remaining strangely calm

"I am Spottedstar, and we are Earthclan," responded Spottedstar

"Earthclan, impossible!" yowled Onestar, "There is only four clans! Not five!"

Yowls of agreement rose in both Shadow and Wind clan. Firestar was about to say something when all of a sudden Leafpool ran to the center of the clearing.

"You're wrong! There is supposed to be five clans!" she said desperately "Spottedleaf came to me in a dream saying that, that there was one more clan, Earthclan!"

Murmurs of disagreement could be heard a long the clearing, until Barkface Windclan's medicine cat spoke up

"She's right, I have also received a dream from Starclan saying there was five clans in the forest.

"Me too!" yowled Littlecloud "Starclan wishes there to be five clans

The medicine cats looked expectantly at Mothwing, waiting to hear if she had, gotten the dream also

"Err me too! I've also received a dream from Starclan" Mothwing lied, a confused look appeared its way to her face

"We cannot fight Starclans wishes!" yowled Firestar with some yowls of agreement from his clan, while others had an uncertain look on their face.

"Fine" grumbled an annoyed Blackstar "But Shadowclan shall not shelter them in our camp!

"Same goes for Windclan!" said Onestar looking defeated

"I fear that Riverclan does not have enough space to shelter another clan" Leopardstar replied "besides Thunderclan's camp has a lot of open space"

Firestar looked at his clan, wanting to hear what they thought of this. "If it is Starclans wish…" began Dustpelt "Then I see no reason why they cant stay in our clan" ended Brambleclaw looking at his leader with a serious face. The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Then it is decided, Earthclan shall shelter in Thunderclan for the time being, until it is decided were they are going to live" Firestar said looking at Spottedstar

Spottedstar let out a relieved sigh, "Earthclan thanks you Firestar," he said

"Then its settled, this gathering is over" Blackstar announced leading his clan to the exit of the island, with Windclan and Riverclan following

Firestar swiftly approached the Earthclan leader, "Are your clan mates well?" Firestar continued "Well enough to travel?"

Spottedstar gave a simple nod even though his body was aching in protest; he had to go on; for the sake of his clan

"Some cats are ill but they will manage" he said taking a quick glance to an old brown she-cat who looked like she was about to collapse any moment.

"Very well" Firestar said walking away and flicking his tail as a signal for Earthclan to follow his clan.

Leafpool caught up to Cinderpelt as she was making her way over to a cat who seemed to be Earthclans medicine cat.

"Hello, I'm Cinderpelt Thunderclans medicine cat, and this is my apprentice Leafpool" Cinderpelt told the white tom

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cinderpelt, I'm Whitemint, Earthclans medicine cat, and that's my apprentice" He flicked his tail at a silver she-cat who was helping the elders get up "Quickpaw"

Cinderpelt gave a quick nod and Whitemint went off to help his clan mates.

Leafpool waited for Cinderpelt to jump down from the tree trunk, so they can catch up with Firestar.

As Leafpool made her way on the edge of the lake next to her sister, she could hear Dustpelt and Sandstorm murmuring about if we would have enough prey to feed both clans

She could see Firestar's ear twitch as a sign that he had heard them, as she contemplated the thought herself she failed to notice a beautiful sandy colored she-cat with darker stripes come up to her.

"Umm, excuse me but are you a Medicine cat?" She asked hopefully

Leafpool was about to say Cinderpelt was but with s glance at her mentor she decided not too, Cinderpelt was having what seemed to be an important discussion with Firestar

"Yes, I'm Thunderclans medicine cat" Leafpool replied, curiosity showing in her amber eyes

"Would you spare some time to help one of our queens? Our Medicine cat is busy tending to the other cats, and his apprentice, Quickpaw, hasn't been an apprentice for long" the sandy colored she-cat asked hopefully

"Sure, I'd be happy to help" Leafpool responded

"Thank you, I'm sure Snowstorm will appreciate it, I'm Sandstripe by the way" Sandstripe replied joyfully

"I'm Leafpool" Leafpool meowed as she made her way to a white she cat, who was limping on one paw.

"Snowstorm, I've brought Thunderclans medicine cat to help you" Sandstripe told the white queen "Good" she replied, "can you check my paw? It's been hurting"

"Sure I just need you to lie down" Leafpool instructed as she checked the queens paw she found a thorn stuck in it. Gently she crouched down and bit it with her teeth; she swiftly pulled it out and disposed of it.

Snowstorm meowed a small thank you and managed to walk on all four legs.

As they approached the camp, Leafpool could smell heavy Thunderclan sent, and by the look on the others faces, they could too.

When they entered the clearing, her clan surrounded them, a confused look appearing on their face as Earthclan entered the clearing.

Cinderpelt made her way into the medicine cat's den with the sick cats behind her; while Firestar was jumping on the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray, join us here for a clan meeting" Yowled Firestar

When the clan was gathered, Firestar continued "Starclan wishes that the fifth clan Earthclan returns to the forest, and we were the only clan with the biggest camp to hold another clan, so Earthclan shall stay with us for the time being"

Mews of protest could be heard around the camp "Were shall they sleep Firestar? We only have a certain amount of space in the warriors den, its packed as it is right now!" Exclaimed Rainwhisker

"I do realize that Rainwhisker, but since we only have one apprentice, most of their cats can sleep in the apprentice den also in the nursery and elders den." Firestar responded, " My den could also hold their clan leader and deputy," he added

"They should be very tired from their long journey so Brambleclaw, please show them were they will be sleeping" Brambleclaw gave a swift nod and went off to show the cats were they will sleep

The clan started to go back in the dens to sleep as Firestar went into his, with Spottedstar and his deputy Scarfur following him

Leafpool sat watching the cats starting to withdraw, "Would we have enough prey to feed two clans?" Leafpool sighed and made her way to the medicine cat's den, looking forward to her nice cozy bed of moss.

* * *

A/N: Yup there you go, tell me what you thought of it. R&R plz 


	4. Fruits & Vegetables

Name: The Lost Clan 

-weasle57 does not own the warriors series it belongs to Erin Hunter

A/N: Finally got this chapter out, sorriez for the wait!! 

Spottedstar opened his eyes, only to close them as a beam of light shone from the entrance, and into his eyes. Tiredly he got up and stretched.

He made his way out of the den and into the clearing below. It was empty except for a few cats that were up early. As he looked around the fresh kill pile caught his eyes.

He gasped loudly and stared at all the meat. "Is something wrong?" questioned Firestar

"Its just that in Earthclan, we don't-" he was cut of by the gasping of his clan that padded out of the dens

"This is my first time seeing so much fresh kill!" mewed Rainpaw, an Earthclan apprentice "It'll be your last if you don't keep it down!" hissed Tornear

"As I was saying" Spottedstar began " We Earthclan cats don't eat much meat besides birds or squirrels" Thunderclan cats gathered around him, curious to know why

"Windclan has speed, Riverclan has fishing, Shadowclan has hiding, and Thunderclan has strength. We have claws." At the confused faces of others he continued, "As you probably noticed our claws stick out, even when we have them sheathed that's because they're very large, so we're good at climbing trees and digging."

"We eat things that are called fruits and vegetables, that's why we're so slim"

Most of the cats had confused faces when Spottedstar finished, so he explained what they were

"So that was what those shiny red things were on the trees" mewed Sandstorm

"What has digging have to do with it though?" asked Cloudtail

"Most vegetables are grown on the ground and you have to dig them up, also all our dens were underground, with escape exits if they flooded." Explained Spottedstar

"Well we should start getting fresh fruit, Rainpaw" he addressed the apprentice "Will you and Fuzzypaw get some leaves?

Foxwhisker, Goldentail, Tornear, and Firepaw will go on a gathering patrol"

"Leaves?" "Gathering?" murmured the cats, shooting questioning glances at Spottedstar

"A gathering patrol is when a group of cats go out to gather fresh fruit, or vegetables. We soak leaves in water and place the fruit on top of them, preserving the vegetables." Explained a voice behind them

Quickly the cats spun around only to face Whitemint, Earthclan's medicine cat "Spottedstar, I need to talk to you" he mewed flicking his tail as a sign for Spottedstar to follow him into the medicine cat's den

"Well I have some bad news" Whitemint began "I don't think Dawnsky will make it, the journey tired her and she was the oldest of us all"

"That's saddening indeed, how long do you think she has?" Spottedstar asked

"I'm not sure, she's in Starclans paws now" Whitemint replied

Spottedstar sighed and walked out of the medicine cat's den only to find Icethorn walking up to him

"Spottedstar, can I start looking for a place Earthclan might be able to settle in? The apprentices' den I slept at was cramped and uncomfortable, I would like to leave this place as soon as possible." Icethorn stated looking expectantly at her leader

Spottedstar hesitated before answering "Sure, but to be careful, tell Shadowfur to go with you also Quickpaw, she might want to gather some herbs for Whitemint"

Icethorn nodded, annoyance clearly shone in her eyes. She preferred to go alone; in these kinds of trips after all she _is _the best climber in Earthclan.

At the corner of Spottedstar's eye he saw Firepaw walk into the camp and put down two apples he was holding by the stems on the pile of leaves Rainpaw set on the ground.

Foxwhisker doing the same except with two pears, at this point cats gathered around to look at the strange objects in the pile of leaves.

The little group of cats suddenly seemed to be forgotten as Mousefur a Thunderclan elder bounded into the clearing yowling for Cinderpelt about a bad stomachache

"I'm sorry Mousefur we're low on herbs and unfortunately don't have any that will heal your belly ache, I'll send Leafpool for some right away" replied Cinderpelt in a calm voice

"No!" yowled the cranky elder in pain "I need them now!"

"I know were you can find some sap that will make it go away" mewed Whitemint who apparently heard the conversation

Mousefur grumbled a response and followed Whitemint outside the camp Cinderpelt following closely behind, not missing a chance to find a new herb

Whitemint stared at the trees carefully observing each one "That one!" he though as he spotted a normal looking tree

"See that" he asked Cinderpelt flicking his tail over a noticeable red spot on the tree. "One of the best way's to cure stomach ache in Earthclan is by drinking a certain type of tree sap" Whitemint carefully unsheathed his long sharp claws and with one swift motion made three clean cuts on the bark

After a few seconds a golden like substance oozed its way out of the cuts and down to the base of the tree

"There, eat some of that and your stomach will fell good as new," Whitemint explained

Mousefur hesitated before the pain got the worst of her and she roughly liked up the sap. She made a sour face and tried to not spit the substance out. "It tastes bad, but not as worse as the stuff Cinderpelt gives me" she said walking back to camp looking slightly better.

"That's amazing!" Cinderpelt gasped astonished. "I'm excited to see all the different kinds of medicines Earthclan uses"

"I'll be happy to show you, sometime" Whitemint purred, " We should be heading back to camp though, a clan always needs their medicine cat"

Somewhere in the forest with Icethorn

Icethorn yowled in pain as a sharp thorn got stuck in her pad "Stupid thorn!" she yowled attempting to bite it off

"Here let me do it" Quickpaw meowed, stepping next to cranky cat

"I can do it myself!" muttered Icethorn, wincing in pain as she pulled out the thorn

"Lets get moving we don't have all day" Shadowfur stated, he glared at the two before walking ahead taking lead

Icethorn made a grunt of protest but followed him anyway, Quickpaw closely behind her

As they stopped to take a quick rest, Quickpaw saw the red-orange tail of her clan mate sticking out from under a bush

"Firepaw!" she meowed and tackled him to the ground

"Quickpaw, you all most scared me to death!" he said sitting down and licking his paws in embarrassment that he hadn't spotted her

"Oops sorr-" she was cut off as Icethorn came up behind her and gave a friendly lick to Firepaw

"I'll talk to Spottedstar about your warrior ceremony when I get back to camp" Icethorn meowed, a proud glow shinning in her eyes

Firepaw's eyes widened as he stared at his mentor in astonishment, Icethorn flicked her tail at him signaling for him to go back to whatever he was doing

"R-right" he stuttered padding of to finish his task

"He'll make a fine warrior," Icethorn thought as she watched him leave, "Well, lets get moving!" Quickpaw and Shadowfur started following her as she led the way into the black forest….not knowing what lies ahead

A/N: SORRY, I was sooooooooooooooooo busy I couldn't update! But I managed to spare some time and here it is! Message me any cool ideas for the story if you want, I'll take anything into consideration , though I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well ; Expect the Unsuspected! Lolz R&R


End file.
